I Was Louder And You Saw Me
by nataliehoran-1D
Summary: When two ordinary girls meet world famous boyband One Direction. Will they be able to cope with the boys fame? Or will it become all too much?
1. Chapter 1

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 1

"Mum, I'm going for a walk" i shouted as I walked out the door not giving my mum a chance to reply. i liked to go on walks, it clears my head, relieves me from the stress and pressure school has all of a sudden decided to put on me now that im in year 11. One Direction - Stand Up playing quite loud in my ears as i start to walk. I have my musoc loud for two reasons; one being I'm a loud girl i hate quiet and two it blocks out any unnecessary thoughts that will get me all wired up again.

My name is Natalie Carver but only my friends call me Allie. i hate my name with a vengence and the reason for Allie is my middle name, Alice which i like a lot more than Natalie. I'm 15 and what you would consider as quite low on the social hierachy of the school. I also come across as confident and cocky but really I'm insecure, scared of what people actually think of me and hate the fact that people always judge me before they even speak to me. My best friend, Holly, she means everything to me and the best thing is she stick by me through what ever i have to go through. she'll involve herself in something that has nothing to do with her just to make me feel better. She's amazing. Most importantly were both massive fans of One Direction.

I was on my way to Holly's house because at the minute i cant stand my house, everything about it is irritating me, next thing i know I'm slammed to the ground. Yes, I am clumsey and do try to find someone else to blame but this time it definatly was not my fault.

"Quick we need to hide" I just stood there refusing to move until whoever it was apologised. "Like now" he said impatiently.

"No apology then?" i question a little angry with the fact that he had the decency to rugby tackle me to the ground and not apologise. I will not allow him to get away with it.

That was until i looked up to face him. His beautiful light blue eyes staring down at me, his obiously died blond hair slightly spiked up to the side and perfect smile playing on his lips; he took my breath away. He was the one i adored the most, my idol, it was the one and only Niall Horan. I was snapped back to reality when screams could be heard getting louder and louder every second.

"I'm sorry, now come with me before you get trampled" Niall said dragging me down the road without giving me a chance to respond.

"If your looking for a decent place to hide my house is round the corner 'cause by the looks of it your not very good at hiding" i said to him as he carried on dragging me down the main road.

"Perfect. Lead the way" he stopped waiting for me to take the lead. i grabbed his hand and made a turn down a quiet road and pushing him through my front door before his crazies saw us.

Slowly, Niall walked through the hall not knowing where to go before he turned to me "I don't even know your name"

"You know that might be because I've never exactly had the chance to tell you" i replied smirking a bit. "Its Natalie but please call me Allie"

"And why on earth would i call you Allie? your name is Natalie." He replied winking at me.

"Well, Niall you see cockiness gets you no where, so I suggest you be careful with what you say and you call me Allie otherwise I'll kick you outside to be chased by your crazies" i replied winking at him in return and walking out the room leaving him stood in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 2

*Niall's POV*

Allie just left me standing in the hallway. She seemed fun, i liked the way she treated me like a normal guy i mean she obviously knew who I was, i didnt even introduce myself. i followed her through the door which lead me to the lounge.

"Na- sorry Allie" i correccted myself winnking at her so she knew i was joking. "what are we doing now?"

"You know your pushing your look Horan. And you can do whatever you like, I however and going to my room, just make yourself at home and you can leave whenever you want" with that she went up the stairs not knowing I wasnt fat behind her.

We entered her room to find a girl around the age of ten sitting on the floor going through what i assume is make-up.

"HANNAH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DO NOT GO IN MY ROOM WHENEVER I'M OUT. THIS ISN'T A PLAY ROOM FOR YOU AND LAURA. COM IN HERE AGAIN AND I'LL RIP ALL THE HEADS OF YOUR DOLL!"

All the girl called Hannah said to that was "is Niall your boyfriend? How come you didnt tell me?" I was a bit taken abck by this commet. why would she think i was her boyfriend?

"No he is not my boyfriend." Allie replied shortly. "Now get out my room"

"If he's not your boyfriend why did you bring him home? you never bring boys home." hannah replied it was clear she was confused but she also knew she was testing to see how angry her sister will get.

"Hannah I'm not telling you again. Niall is not my boyfriend so get out my room" Allie finished by shutting the door on her sister "sorry about that she can get annoying your lucky Laura is at a friends house otherwise you would be getting mithered to death ... why did you follow me to my room?"

I was about to answer but the door bell went. "wait here while I get the door"

i done as i was told and sat on her bed as she left. No long after she re-entered the room but with someone else. "Niall this is Holy. Holly, Niall" Allie said

"Well hi Niall, Allie is a massive fan of yours you know? has she embarrassed herself yet? She usually does that with people she likes" Holly said flashing a smile at Allie.

"Er hi Holly, no shes done nothing embarrassing however she has been rather... what the word? Cocky." I said smirking.

"Nothing embarrassing Nat? This is unlike you. Not come out with any stupid comment yet? Nothing like 'whats the point in ducks having wings, they dont even fly'?" I let out a snicker.

"Holly one you know calling me 'Nat' really annoys me so DON'T and two i was hyper you know how stupid i am ESPECIALLY when I'm hyper!" Allies said to Holly a blush creeping up on her cheeks and to be honest she's never looked more beautiful. She was beautiful and didnt know it. her cropped moussy brown hair shaped her face perfectly, her greeny/blue eyes are just amazing and so easy to get lost in and her smile was also perfect her teeth were so straight and every smile reached her eyes. I dont know how i never noticed before, i guess i never really looked at her properly until now.

"Sorry_ Allie_" Holly said emphasising her name "but your always hyper so you always come out with these hilariously dumb comments, come on give us one" All Allie done was roll her eyes and turn to me "Niall, please dont listen to anything Holly says and when you next see Louis tell him that Holly would and i quote 'do him anyday'" she finished with a smirk.

I didn't know what to say but i knew this was a joke between them all so i decided to play along "Alright anything else to pass on because you know I'm going to see him when I leave"

"Well you could tell him that Holly decorated her hot water bottle to look like him and sleeps with it so she can say she's slept with him" I had to try and stop myself from laughing. Holly was stood shocked and bright red.

"Niall, pleeaaasssee dont tell Louis that. Pretty pretty please" Holly begged.

I ignored the question. "Thanks for letting me use your house as a hide out, heres my number give me a call sometime" I said to Allie with a wink, handing her a business card with my mobile on it that Simon requested for us to carry round 'just in case'. I wanted to see her again and her calling me was the only option.

"How about you call me i guarantee that i will lose that little card thing and forget to call you" She said handing me her phone, i entered my number into her blackberry and gave it her back.

"Well I'll be off it was nice meeting you Allie, you too Holly" I said smiling and I walked out the room and out the house, smiling like an idiot all the way to the hotel me and the boys were staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 3

*Allie POV*

It stayed silent until we heard the front door close, then Holly burst out laughing.

"What you laughing at?" I questioned quite confused.

"Oh nothing i just think its funny how only yesterday you were complaining that you'd never meet Niall and all of a sudden he's 'hiding in your house' as he said" Holly finished chuckling and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"But seriously Holly why bring up the ducks? you know what I'm like when I'm hyper; my speech is uncontrollable" I said laughing. "Atleast you never said anything about the scissors or the closing eyes one."

Holly started laughing even more only to be silenced by the ringing of my phone. "Hello?" i answered confused to who would actually be ringing me considering the only person i properly spoke to was stood next to me.

"Er hi its Niall I was um just checking that you never gave me a fake number." he said shyly.

"Why would I give you a fake number? I'm not that mean." I replyed giggling.

"I was just checking, um fancy meeting up tomorrow I have a day off and you can bring Holly and I'll bring the boys and you and Holly can meet them and i thought it would be fun" Niall said without breathing. Its cute he was nervous but why was he so nervous he was only talking to me; an ordinary teenage girl surely he speaks to teenage girls everyday as part of his job why is he sounding nervous speaking to me?

"Sounds fun, how about we meet in starbucks around noon?" i asked a smile playin on my lips.

"Can't wait to see you" You could almost hear the smile in his voice and then he hung up.

"By the massive smile on your face I am assuming that was Niall on the phone" Holly stated.

"That obvious?"

"Well he is the boy who you was cocky to so I'm only assuming that you like him. Well of course you like him you've fancied him for like ever your wardrobe door is covere in his face and of course a few of the others. So whats happening tomorrow?" Holly rambled she was clearly excited.

"Well were meeting Niall and the boys at starbuck at noon and ive just decided your staying here so go home and get your stuff."

"OMG I'M GOING TO MEET LOUIS FREAKING TOMLINSON TOMORROW. OMG. OMG. OMG. I PRAISE YOU FOR MEETING NIALL TODAY OMG ALLIE I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU RIGHTNOW!" Ok if it wasn't obvious before its obvious now. Holly Jones is over excited and this can never be good.

"Yes your meeting Louis and actually i didnt plan on meeting Niall he kinda tackled me to the ground and made me hide from their crazies and right now I'd class you as a crazy" i said giggling at the hyper Holly who is bouncing round squealing. "But I wont let you come with me if you dont calm down and get your stuff for sleeping" i finished watching Holly freeze and glared at me. "GO" i shouted before she turned and ran out the door as fast as she could go.

*early morning next day*

"OI HOLLY. WAKE UP!" i shouted. My pitiful attempts to wake the apparent dead Holly failed once again. Only one option left. I went to the bathroom grabbing a glass of water and walked back into my room quietly, then pouring the water onto Holly.

"WHAT THE HELL ALLIE?" I couldnt help but burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Hol but I thought you were dead, you just wouldn't wake up."

"A simple shake would have done it! and whats the reason for waking me up at..." she paused to look at the clock "9 AM ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"well apparently you dont wake when someone shakes you and arent you forgeting who we are meeting up with in 3 hours?" i replied knowing how annoyed Holly is from being woken up 2 hours before she planned on.

"one direction... OMG WERE MEETING ONE DIRECTION TODAY. WERE MEETING ONE DIRECTION. WERE MEETING ONE DIRECTION." Holly started singing.

"Jeez Hol calm down and get a shower while I started getting ready your aren't going to make me late and PLEASE stop shouting."

With that Holly left to go into the bathroom and then it hit me. I'm actually going to meet One Direction. What did i do to deserve this? Things like this shouldn't be happening to me with my luck, it will only get brought down again like it usually does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Niall POV*

It was noon. I was sat at a small table in the corner with the boys.

"She's bringing a friend with her?" Louis asked winking at me.

"Louis how many times do I have to tell you? Yes shes bringing a friend and yes shes crazy for you now dont make me say it again otherwise i'll send you home" i told him. Just as i finished saying that Allie walked the the door with Holly not far behind. She was wearing the most casual outfit but it made her look amazing. she wore a blue checkered top buttoned up to the top with a navy hollister jacket, her top was tucked into some dark-wash shorts paired with some blue vans. Holly wore a red high-neck floral print dress matched with some red vans and a black cardi to match the black collor circulating the top of the dress.

"Niall.." Zayn nudged me, I was staring. Oh god i bet i looked like a right creep.

"Er yeah Zayn?" i answered trying to act as normal as possible.

"Is it those two girls were waiting for? The ones you were just gawping at?"

"aha yeah it is arent they beautiful?" i replied feeling my face burn bright red.

"The one in the dress is that the one that fancies me because DAYUM she is hot!" Louis exclaimed.

"Lou keep your voice down we don't want any unwanted attention" Liam instructed before i could answer him.

"Hi guys" I turned to see a smiling Allie and Holly stood at the end of our table.

"Hi Allie, Holly. Well as you know thats Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis. Guys this is Allie and Holly." As i said each of their name they all gave a little wave.

"You can sit down you know" Harry said chuckling as the girls remained standing at the end of our table. Holly started laughing and replied "we was only being polite what if you didnt want us to sit down"

"well you can most definatly sit next to me babe" Louis said causing Holly to blush but accept Louis' offer. Allie sat down next to me.

"So whats the plans for the day 'cause i most certainly am not sitting in starbucks all day" Allie said and she had a point we didn't plan past this point.

"I say we do something quite spontaneous" Holly stated. "Like...ummmm...Going the beach, yeah we'll go the beach, Louis your 20 you can drive us!"

"Just cause I'm 20 doesnt mean i can drive" Louis said matter-of-factly.

"But you see I know you can drive because you drive in your Gotta Be You video so don't try and out smart me because i always win" Holly said winking at him and dragging us all out the cafe to the car park.

"Holly, you know your genious idea has a tiny flaw" Allie said giggling.

"Oh yeah Natalie and what may this 'tiny flaw' be?" Holly question and instantly regretting calling her Natalie after the glare she receives.

"Well, Holly it appears you maths skills are pitiful as there are 7 of us but its only a 5 seater car, how we all gonna fit then Einstein?"

Holly was about to retort before Harry cut in "Hold on why did Holly call you Natalie when your name is Allie?" Harry looked so confused it actually looked like it was hurting him thinking about it.

"Harry has it not occured to you that its a nickname?" I laughed

"But i dont understand whats Allie short for i would of thought that with Natalie you would get called Nat" Harry still looked in pain with this situation.

"Harry, let me explain, Allie's real name is Natalie. Allie dooesn't like the name Natalie so uses her middle name Alice which shortened down is Allie. Is that easy to understand now?" I said to Harry.

"AHA!" Louis shouted looking quite proud of himself. "I've found a solution to th ecar situation."

"Go on Lou and please dont make it stupid" Liam said

"Well why dont we split? Me, Niall, Holly and Allie in my car, and the rest in Harry's?" Louis stated grinning looking as happy as a fat kid in a cake factory.

We all agreed to go with Louis' plan which he seemed quite chuffed with. I sat in the back of Louis' car with Allie next to me while Holly sat in shot gun. It was quite a funny journey Holly and Allie constantly punching each other at the sight of a Mini Cooper and screaming "MINI PUNCH".

"Why do they call Mini Coopers, Mini if they aren't Mini at all. I mean there are a lot more smaller cars going round but why a car thats normal size?" Allie questioned and although she was being deadly serious we all burst out laughing because, well it must be one of those 'comments' Holly was talking about yesterday.

"Theres the comment we've all been waiting for. The classic 'Allie Comment' as I like to call them because they are a lot more stupider than a blond comment" Holly said laughing.

"Hey. You have those comments too you know so don't just try and make me sound like i belong in a mental hospital!" Allie exclaimed "do you not remember asking me how to draw a straight circle?"

Me and Lou burst out laughing "A straight circle thats a good one Hol thats a good one" Louis said between breaths.

"Oh Yeah you think thats bad what about when we went to the zoo? Yeah the sign read 'Look out the the new baby rhino' any genious would figure that its a new born but no you go and say 'Why do we have to look out for the rhino,is it lost?'" after that comment me and Louis were laughing so much we were lucky we topped at traffic lights otherwise it could be dangerous.

"In my defence it was early in the morning, my brain does not function in the morning you know that!" Allie said clearly embarrassed as her cheeks were glowing bright red she could possibly stop traffic.

"Oh Allie i know it doesnt function babe I've heard your comments you come out with" Holly said with a wink but before Allie could retort Louis screamed "We're here!" making Holly and Allie forget about the little play fight they just had. We all stepped out the car and i took Allies hand, she never pulled away but instead she turned to face me smiling sweetly and we started to head towards the sandy beach of Formby.


	5. Chapter 5

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 5

*Allie POV*

It was just me and Niall walking down to the beach, Louis And Holly took it upon then to race to the sea. I just sat on a random patch of sand where no one was near. I'm not a fan of the beach but I still come because its relaxing. Niall sat down next to me.

"You can go up to the sea if you want I'm not a fan of beaches or the sea especially" I told him.

He turned to look at me "I'd prefer to sit here with you and get to know you more, I've not spoke to you properly since yesterday. The boys do that a lot"

I couldn't help but smile "what would you like to know?" i questioned.

"Well so far all I know about you is your name, you dont like beaches or the sea especially, and you and Holly have a lot of play arguments." He said causing me to smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16" I said "and my birthday is 24th May ... that question usually follows the age." finishing of before i confused him.

"OK errmm ... whats you favorite colour?" He asked.

"That would be purple but i dont wear it because it makes me look like a milk bottle" Niall let out a chuckle.

"Errrmm ... Favourite band?" He said with a smile.

"Well this one I'm kind of torn between..." i paused and looked at Niall winking at him as i said 'torn' knowing that that was the song that started their dreams. "One Direction or Coldplay." I said with a smirk.

"I knew you liked us, so who's a bigger fan you or Holly?"

"Well, Niall. That question could be debatable both ways she will always say shes a bigger fan but personally i think that I am" I stated whilst watching Holly in the sea with Louis, yes they still had their clothes on, knowing that if she was here listening to this she would argue against me as always. These arguments happen so often that its become part of our daily routine.

Niall chuckled "soooo... who's your favourite?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"No need to go all cute eyes on me, its er haha you" i said slightly embarrassed. This was the first time I've ever had a proper conversation with a boy and I've already said that i kind of like him, its unerstandable that I'm embarrased. I also couldn't help but notice Nialls smile get bigger. He was about to ask another question when we heard Harry shout.

"Hey guys, sorry were late I made a wrong turn and got lost." Me and Niall giggled. Liam and Zayn sat down next to us while Harry ran to the sea to join Louis and Holly who were currently throwing seaweed at each other.

Niall was sat close to the right of me leaning on his arm resting behind my back. There was a comfortable silence resting between us all until Zayn broke it,

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was getting to know Allie a bit more thats all, I'm her favourite you know" Niall said bragging about the fact I said he was my favourite.

"WHAT? Aww Allie thats not fair why can't I be your favourite?" Louis said as he sat down next to Liam followed by Harry and a very happy Holly.

"Aww I'm sorry Louis but you could never be my favourite" I said pretending to be sad join in Louis' joke.

"And why would that be?" He questioned. Holly Burst out laughing.

"Because Lou, your Holly's favourite and she'd kill me if i said that your mine and I mean literally kill me. She's errm very defensive over what people say about you" I said laughing at Holly.

"I'm your favourite?" Louis asked Holly.

"Erm you could say that" she replied all of a sudden shy.

"Why so shy Jones? Your never shy. Are you ill?" I asked diving across to her and tackling her to the ground and putting my hand on her head. "No temperature. Not ill so whyyou shy?" i asked eyeing her suspiciously. Niall grabbed my waist pulling me back next to him.

"Sorry I wanted you back next to me" he said give me a wink. I placed my hand on his head aswell. Niall gave me a confused look.

"Never known you to be a flirt, I was just checking your weren't sick aswell" i said returning the wink.

"Oh just letting you guys know I've invited Danielle to come" Liam said. Everyone said alright, releasing another silence between the seven of us. Next thing i knew Harry was running with me drapped over his shoulder, fidgiting trying to escape his grasp and screaming for help, but it didnt work because i was suddenly dropped into the sea.

Niall came running up behind me puttig his arms around my waist and twisting me round. He picked me up bridal style running back to where we were sat shouting back to Harry "She's mine."

"You know you would think I was a doll. I've been picked up twice in the space of a minute." I said chuckling at the thought of actually being a doll.

It was coming towards 17:00 and the sun was still shining but unfortunatly for me and Holly we had to go. I looked around the group be and Niall was sat slightly further away from the others so he could get to know me more; he know knew pretty much everything about me. Holly and Louis was sat with Zayn, Liam and Harry but were to engrossed in their own convosation and switching numbers. Then we had to say goodbye.

"Allie I'll text you tonight or tomorrow" He said smiling. "And we'll have to arrange meeting up again sometime soon."

" We do indeed. Oh and I forgot to mention, me and Holly will be attending your concert on the 16th of August, you should look out for us" I replied, quite happy that he actually wanted to see me again. I gave him a hug before shouting over to Holly.

"Oi Holly time to go!" You could see the disappointment in Holly's face when i said it but it soon lit up when Louis whispered something in her ear. Today was the most fun I've had in a long time, not saying Holly is boring or anything, it was just nice to spend time with more people and what made it better? The fact that the other people just happened to be One Direction.


	6. Chapter 6

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 6

*Niall POV*

Allie. she was all I could think of. I only met her yesterday but there was just something about her. She has something about her that makes me wantto talkto her even more, and i have to admit this is the firsttime i have ver got this feeling. The feeling where you know someone is going to mean the world to you. Well right now that is how Allie is making me feel, I'll admit I've had a lot of girlfriends but I've nevr felt like this. I've known Allie for two days and shes already making me want her and we aren't even together yet. Well I'm hoping that we do end up together because she's amazing and funny and i just can't get enough of her. I have to see her again. Soon.

I got my phone out my pocket and sending a quick text to Allie.

'_Hey Al :), gotta say the boys love you they had fun and want to do something with you and Holly tomorrow. But I want you all to myself tomorrow. What do ya say? :) x_'

I hope that text was alright. Now I just await the reply, and it made it easier just waiting when Allie is all I can think about.

My thoughts were disturbed by my phone buzzing. Allie had replied.

'_Hey Horan ;) i had fun today to, apart from getting thrown in the sea but i guess that i can get over thanks to my saviour Mr Horan :P I like the thought of having you to myself, name the time, place and date and I'll be there :) x_'

The texts set of these butterflies in my stomach. I think the fact that she wants me to herself, as she said, set them off. I replied quickly:

'_Glad that you enjoyed yourself :D how about tomorrow movie in our hotel room? the boys wont be there I think they're planning on a shopping trip and getting Holly to go :P so does tomorrow sound good? x_'

If Holly does decide to go shopping with them tomorrow, I'll give her all sympathy needed. Shopping with One Direction can be a handful and most people try at all costs to avoid it. Louis being the jokester he is manages to get all of us kicked out of shops and most of the time its from being too loud. One time we got kicked out of Hollister because Lou decided to take advantage of the lack of light and play hide-n-seek, which didn't go down too well with the manager. My phone buzzed again.

'_Sounds good. And i feel sorry for the boys if Holly is going shopping with them, they'll never get to go in any shops they want to and she gets sooo easily distracted its unbelievable. There wont be any shopping down with Holly woth them x_'

The reply made me laugh. So apparently Holly and Louis are both terrible shoppers who also mess around a lot. They sound perfect for each other. I never got to know Holly that well today because i must admit Allie was the focus of my attention, so I only knew Holly by what Allie says and thats a lot. Allie talks highly of Holly and with the way they act together you could mistake them as sisters. They bicker like sisters but they are really close and treat each other like sisters, it was quite cute actually.

'_I gotta say Louis is very bad when it comes to shopping the usual result is getting kicked out of the shop :L it is almost as if Louis and Holly were made for each other ;) Bet you £5 they get together x_'

Not long after that Allies reply came through.

'_Why bet when we know ;) yes it seems that way considering Holly has got us kicked out a shop for spilling spaghetti all over the aisle floor haha anyway Niall I'm going bed today has tired me out. See you tomorrow xx_'

'_Cant wait. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams :P xx_'

After our little convosation I drifted off into a slumber with the one person on my mind, replaying todays events. I genuinely couldn't wait for tomorrow, I'd get to see her beautiful face, the face that i now wish to see everyday and her voice that I need to hear. She seemed perfect to me in every single way. Was this too good to be true?


	7. Chapter 7

I Was Louder and You Saw Me

Chapter 7

*Allie POV*

7:30am. Damn school has ruined my sleeping pattern, I only want a decent lie in but NOO school had to start at stupid o'clock in the morning. I was enjoying me sweet dreamless sleep only to wake myself up. I checked my phone, as I do every morning, to find a message from Niall, reading: _'Mornin. Sorry the text is early Lou decided to get up early and wake everyone but I just thought I'd text you before I do anything :D x'_ Aw how sweet of him, only a few hours and I get to see him.

Thats the thing. I developed feeling for a world fameous singer with millions of female fans who would possibly want to rip my head off and I've only known him a few days. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. My phone buzzed again.  
><em>'Just letting you know that I'm coming to pick you up at 10 thats when the boys are leaving to pick up Holly x' <em>I looked at the clock 9am. May as well start getting ready.

Time passed i decided to wear something casual, shorts and a navy blue polo top again paired with my blue vans. Just as I was doing a final check of myself in the mirror my doorbell went.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the door, opening it with a near-miss smack in the face.

"You alright?" Niall asked laughing, possibly at the door nearly hitting me in the face.

"Ha yeah fine, we going then?" I asked changing the conversation away from my humility. I could already feel my cheeks burning.

"Yeah lets go, lets go, let goo!" He said emphasising the last 'go'.

"OK this has got to be good if you are this excited" I said as I stepped out my door locking it behind me. As i turned round Niall placed his arm comfortably round my back guiding me to his car.

"Well one I'm taking your somewhere before we go back to the hotel andd two I'm spending my whole day with you, why wouldn't I be excited." That last part of the sentence. That's all it took for him to set off those annoying little butterflies in my stomach.

"Hadn't we better hurry up then because I'm pretty sure it will have something to do with food." I said laughing and running to his car, escaping from his embrace.

After a few minutes car we arrived at small deserted patch of land overlooking a lake. It was so calm and tranquil, all stress that was niggling at me suddenly went. This place was breath taking.

"It's beautiful!" I said taking a few steps forward, taking in the stunning scenery surrounding me.

"Not as beautiful as the girl here with me" I think Niall mumbled, but I just let it pass i was still stood in awe at the place he took me. My trance was broken when a pair of arms wrapped themselve around my waist.

"Allie..." Niall spoke again. I turned to look at him. "I really like you, as in really really like, and I know we've only known each other for a few days but i just needed to tell you and its alright if you dont feel the sa-" I cut him of, gently pressing my lips to his. It was short and sweet but it was still enough to set off that firework feeling everyone reads in stories.

"Does this mean you feel the same?" Niall questioned causing me to giggle but no time to reply as he again moves his lips and place them on mine once more, only to break apart a few seconds too soon for my liking. "Now, I also have us a picnic but i might of packed too much food, mainly 'cause i didn't know how much you ate but also I eat a lot"

We finished the picnic and just lay on the grass in each others embrace, talking and getting to know each other more.

*Holly POV*

-9am-

Today is going to be AM-MAY-ZAYN! See what I did there? I was going shopping with One Direction, minus one apparantly Niall was taking Allie 'somewhere special'. I bet that 'special' place is Nandos. By the time I was up and ready it was 10:15am. Well the boys were late. Suprise, suprise.

I was sat in the kitchen just looking in the fridge as I always do when I'm bored. I actually think I've been stood here for ten minutes, can't be sure I wasn't watching the time, my attention was on the fridge. I was brought back to reality when my door bell rang. Finally.

"Your late." I said sternly to them, only joking around but I think I might have scared them, they all looked so worried. I burst out laughing at the look of horror on their faces.

"Whats so funny?" Liam asked.

"Oh god. Oh haha. Sorry your faces looked so scared. Damn, I should have took a picture. Oh my god it was priceless." I said setting off a new laughing fit.

"Glad you found it funny we actually thought you were annoyed at us for being late." Zayn said. We set of to the shopping centre messing about in the car having a laugh as we always do.

After hours of shopping we were all getting tired. I actually thought my feet were going to drop off. I casually looked down just to check if my feet actually hadn't, but it wasn't unnoticed.

"What are you looking at?" Louis asked while laughing at me.

I tried to sound as casual as possible and not sound like an idiot. "I was only checking to see if my feet didn't fall off, they're hurting so bad!" I knew I failed at sounding like an idiot 'cause the boys burst out laughing.

"I'm hungry. Holly, get me food." Harry exclaimed.

"And why on earth would I be the source and solution to your hunger issue?" I enquired. But before Harry could answer back Louis spoke.

"You guys go on and get food, me and Hol will catch you guys up." He said. The use of my nickname sent tingles down my spine. I knew I liked Louis, it was pretty obvious with my constant flirting with him, but I never knew he had this much of an effect on me.

"Lou.. I want food. Why can't we go get food." I asked.

"Well, Holly, you see I thought of a spontaneous plan for us to do and before you ask it will involve eating but i cant tell you much else." With that he took my hand and using his other hand to cover my eyes.

"Really? Your covering my eyes. Seriously?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Louis POV*

The whole day, I had been waiting to get her on her own. It was a laugh, being with the other boys, but there was just that feeling that I needed some time on our own. We'd only known each other for a few days, but it felt like we'd known each other for years. I knew it was the same with Niall and Allie.

Anyway, as we walked my hand never left her eyes, and my arm had at some point snaked around her waist, holding her tight against my side. "Louis, where are we going?" She asked me, curious.

"You'll see." I chuckled, and lead her round the corner.

"One thing you should know... See what I did there?" Holly laughed. "One thing you should know, I don't like surprises... Unless they involve cheese, or Ferbie's because they make me hungry."

"Ferbie's make you hungry?" I asked her, with a raised eyebrow as we rounded the last corner, and walked through the entrance to the bowling alley.

"Yeah, funny story. Ask Nat about that one." She giggled, and I finally took my hand away from her eyes. "Bowling?" She asked, looking up at me grinning.

"Yep." I chuckled and lead her over to the small cafe that was beside the bowling lanes. "But first we eat." I grinned, sitting down in one of the booths, opposite her.

"I like the way you think child." Holly replied, smirking slightly.

We sat there talking about random things for a while, then ordered our food. I had burger and chips, and Holly had a cheese sandwich. Her and her cheese. Bit like me and my Carrots.

After a while, we decided that we should go bowling. We collected our shoes, and made our way down to the assigned lane. Entering the names into the machine was funny. I put mine in as 'Boo Bear' and then put Holly's in as 'Hollimister'. We had a good giggle out of that.

The bowling game was going really well, and by that I mean, I was winning. Until Holly got 2 strikes in a row, putting her in the lead, and then my fingers decided that it was time to get stuck in the bowling ball... I didn't realize that they were stuck, plus the ball was really heavy... and I was taken down the lane, attatched to the ball. I didn't get very far, but it wasn't the best that I was taken with the ball.

From behind me, I could hear Holly in hysteric's laughing at me. All seriousness, about the situation was lost as I turned around and watched her. She was almost rolling around on the floor, she was laughing that much. Although, she'd now sat down on the floor and had tears running down her cheeks. Her laugh was like music to my ears, and I could listen to it every day. It made a warm feeling bubble in the pit of my stomach, knowing that I was the one to make my laugh, and that was the best feeling in the world.

Standing up, acting all casual, the bowling ball now tucked under my arm. I strolled over to her, and set the ball down on the rack. I sat down beside her, chuckling at the fact that she was still laughing. I laughed with her for a moment, before I heard a slightly high pitched squeal behind me, then they said my name. I willed myself not to turn around, but what did I have to go and do? I had to turn around. Instantly regretting it, as I saw the face that none of us ever wanted to see again. She almost ruined Niall.

Louise O'Neill. I had to admit she was gorgeous, but she was such a cow at heart.

"LOUIS!" She screeched and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug, that I didn't return. "I haven't seen you in ages... None of you boys actually... You never replied to any of my messages...?" She sounded almost upset. _Almost_.

"I know... We were all really busy, we didn't have the time to reply to anyone. We just about managed to reply to our families." I replied, lying smoothly. We hadn't been busy at all at the time, we'd just done the X Factor tour, and had 3 months off. We'd been home most of the time and other times, we'd gone on holiday to a few different places, spending time with the fans out there. Which had been a laugh.

"Oh... Okay!" She replied, automatically taking on the lie.

"Yeah... So, what are you doing here?" I asked her, kinda annoyed that she interupted my time with Holly.

"Well, I heard that you boys were here... As some fans had just seen Harry and Zayn... but when I noticed that you and Niall weren't there, I went looking for you." Louise tried to be seductive, but was failing rapidly. We all knew what she was like, and we'd all fallen for it at some point, but we all knew better now.

"Niall's not with us, he's stayed home. I am here, with Holly. So if you don't mind... Leave?" As I said, that Holly stood up beside me, she'd stopped laughing when she saw the attempted seductive look on her face, and was instantly glued to my side. I smiled inwardly, and wrapped an arm around her waist. There was a small glare, that came from Louise going straight at Holly.

"Ok, sorry... Could I have a picture with you, just for old times sake?" She asked almost too sweetly.

"Sure..." I sighed, and reluctantly pulled my arm away from Holly.

"You don't need to be out of the picture, we can get someone else to take it if you want?" Louise asked, with a small smile.

"Okay..." I nodded, and walked over to the man that was cleaning up around the seating, by the lanes. "Excuse me, could you take a picture of us three?" I smiled at him. He nodded, with a smile and Louise held out her phone for him. "Thanks." I replied, and stood in the middle of Holly and Louise. My arm instinctively went around Holly again, and the other went around Louise, but only losely. The man took the picture, and handed Louise her camera back.

"Thanks Louis." Louise smiled and kissed my cheek, lingering there a bit too long for my liking. She walked off, and I had that sinking feeling that, that picture would be all over twitter, sooner than we wanted it to be. Just after she was gone, I asked the worker again if he could take one of just me and Holly. He agreed with a smile, and both Holly and I handed over our phones. I stood behind Holly, and wrapped both of my arms around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder, we both grinned at the camera. Once he'd taken the picture on both phones, I text Niall.

_Mate, we may have an issue... Louise is back... :L _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Niall POV*

We'd lay there for God knows how long, and we'd nearly fallen asleep. Well... Allie had fallen asleep, in my arms, and the only way I knew she had, was she'd stopped talking.

It was when the temperature took a sudden drop, that I decided that we should go home. I carefully moved my arm from underneath her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She stirred immediately, and it took her a minute to realize what was going on. "Niall?" She mumbled against my lips.

"Mhmm." I smiled. She kissed me back for a moment, before that cold breeze rushed past again, causing a shiver to go straight down her spine. "Let's get you home." I pulled away from her, and flashed her a smile. She pouted slightly, obviously not wanting the kiss to end, but she stood up anyway, and helped me pack everything back up into the basket.

When it was done, I stood up, basket it one hand and held my hand out for hers. She smiled at me, and laced our fingers together. We walked back to the car, swinging our hands in between our bodies. We arrived at the car, and I unlocked it, opening the door for her. She climbed in and I shut the door behind her. I put the basket in the boot, and walked around to the drivers side, and climbed in.

"Ready?" I said to her, with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Let's go." I replied, and started up the car, and drove back to the apartment.

As we pulled up outside our building, there was a massive crowd of fans outside, all waiting for the boys to come out. Only thing is, they weren't there... well that's what I thought anyway.

I drove around the back of the building, and parked up, thankfully my car hadn't been recognized, they were all too preoccupied with screaming our names to notice that my car was driving around.

The both of us quickly jumped out of the car, and ran in through the back of the apartment block, through the security and into the lift, once again without being seen.

Throughout the time we'd been out, I'd received multiple texts from Louis, but didn't want to answer them, because I didn't want to ruin my date with Ally. The beautiful girl, that right now I can call mine. I smiled at the thought of her. The way her eyes twinkled in the light, the way her smile would light up the room. She could brighten anyone's mood. But when you put her and Holly together, you have two of the most amazing people going. We were really lucky to have those two in our lives.

The elevator door opened, and the two of us walked out, hand in hand. I pulled out the key for our apartment, and unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in, I heard Louis talking, and by the sound of it Holly trying to calm him down. Not many things wound him up, and he didn't get wound up often, which is what made this weird.

Frowning, I rounded the corner to see Holly sat on the arm of the couch and Louis pacing around the room, with his phone in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked them, confused.

"You Mr. need to learn to answer your phone!" Louis sighed, and stopped pacing and stood beside Holly. "We've got a problem..."

"What?" I asked him, stepping into the room, Ally just behind me, looking equally confused.

"Louise is back..." As soon as she said her name, I froze on the spot. Memories came flooding back, of how she used me, made me think she generally loved me. Her trying to steal my money, making up a load of rumors about the rest of the boys and I. How she used me for my fame. We actually moved away from London, to get away from her and ended up in Manchester. Now she'd followed us all the way here. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Ally POV*

Well things have now just got a bit more complicated. Let me explain. Louise is Niall's ex and she is well lets just say extremely pretty and there was no competion between me and her. She would win full stop. Niall loved her more than anything in the world which was obvious, it was practically all over the tabloids. What if Niall ditches me for her, to be honest I wouldn't blame him if he does but it doesn't mean I don't wanthim either.

"How come Louise is back? I thought she wasn't around this area." I stated.

"Thats the thing, shes not and I have a theory to why she's back" Louis answered taking a nervous glance around the room. Since Louis mentioned Louise the atmosphere had gone tense and hasn't dropped since.

"What does she want?" Niall questioned himself out loud then spoke to Louis. "Go on Lou whats your theory"

"Well I was thinking that maybe news got round that you found a new girl" He said looking at me when he said new girl but he continued "and maybe she's jealous because attention will be taken away from her and will be more focused on you and Ally and shes only here to get you back and regain the attention?" he finished but slightly questioning his theory. What worried me more is that Louis was thinking the same as me: Louise wanted Niall back. Only this time she's not going to get him with out a fight.

"I've got an idea that could possibly annoy her" Niall gave me a nervous look. Clearly Louise wasn't a person to mess with but now thing are going to get intersting.

"Erm, you sure you want to annoy her she can practically ruin your life" Niall said worry etched into his voice.

"I'll be fine anyway do you want to hear my plan?" I questioned, everyone nodding in return. "Well i was thinking we tell everyone about me and Niall, if that's Ok with you?" I questioned him but carried on "and let everyone know that Niall is taken which will catch Louise off guard as I'm sure she won't be expecting any issues. And don't question me about the fans they don't bother me with hate or, if anything it makes me laugh at how pathetic they are. No offense"

I saw a smile creep on Niall and Louis' face however Holly looked confused.

"But what if she tries to make out that Nialls hurt you or cheated on you?" Holly asked and only Holly would ask.

"Holly. Why so negative?" I joked "I could always make up a rumour back. You should know by now that I play dirty." I finished with a smirk.

"So thats a plan?" Louis asked clearly happy with my genius idea of a plan, which I have got to say i'm pretty proud of myself.

"Yes" agreed Niall "But how are we going to tell the fans?"

"I was thinking that we could spark off rumours about us by getting papped out and about and then all your crazies will be on twitter asking questions then you can tweet about it?" I asked unsure of his response. His face was blank thinking through the plan, then a smile merged on his face and he said "I like it"

Finally the tension which filled the room disappeared but stayed silent until it was broken. You guessed it, it was Holly who broke it.

"Ally? When did you get so smart?" She asked with a laugh and causing everyone else to laugh.

"I'll have you know Holly Katherine Jones, that I am smart when i put my brain in gear and like I say everytime my blond moment only occur when I am tired or extremely hyper" I said chuckling. The four of us carried messing around until it was time for Holly and I to return home.

"You could stay the night if you like?" Louis suggested and Holly's face lit up. "My appartments only down the hall"

"Yeah and Ally you can stay here with me" Niall said getting all giddy like a child on christmas day. We both agreed to stay, telling our mums that were staying at each others houses.

"Niall what can I wear to bed, and I am not sleeping in my underwear" I said winking at him.

"You could always borrow one of my tops and trackie bottoms" He said smiling clearly liking the idea of me in his clothes. I agreed, taking a plain white shirt and some grey trackie bottoms, and sliding the legs up so they rest just below my knee. i climbed into bed waiting for Niall to come in.

he re-entered the room with a few pillows and a blanket. "And what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well since your in the bed, I shall be sleeping on the floor" He said as he started organising his bed, only stopping when I ran over and messed it up. "What are you doing?" he asked emphasising on the 'you' as he repeated what I asked him.

"I am stopping you sleeping on the floor 'cause you'll be getting in that bed with me with no arguments" I instructed pointing at the bed.

"In that case we best get to that bed" Niall said whilst scooping me up and carrying me over to the bed. He gave me a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips before whispering goodnight. Niall's arm was wrapped round me as mine are wrapped round him with my head resting on his chest and him humming a melodic tune until we both fell into a peaceful slumber in each others embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Niall POV*

We both woke up early to people shouting coming from across the hall. Ally looked up at me with a smirk, clearly she new what the racket was. I was enjoying just lying next to Ally, just her being around me was enough to make me happy. I'm falling for her, hard, and I dont even care. We stayed lay together until the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Niall tell Holly I get the bigger pancake!" Louis shouted.

"No Niall I should get the bigger pancake!" Holly exclaimed, Ally was laughing to herself under the covers. I let out at small laugh before setting the argument to peace.

"Why dont you just cut the pancake in half then you both of you can have the big pancake" I said.

"But I want a full pancake!" Holly protested. "Louis you've made me angry, go drown a demented whale." Holly finished with a pout plastered on her face and her arms folded across her body now with her back facing everyone. Ally, Louis and I burst out laughing.

"Holly, you can't drown a whale they kind of live in water" Ally said whilst struggling to breath. Holly turned back to us her face bright red and said "oh" before walking out the room. Louis was on the floor rolling around laughing before he got up shouting Holly.

"OI YOU BEST NOT EAT THAT PANCAKE! ITS MINE I COOKED IT!" He left the room in a rush to get the pancake first.

Ally turned to face me giggling, "Holly would've eaten it by now, we need to escape before they come back to us"

"Or... We could go see how their little argument plays out" I said with a smirk bending down so Ally could climb onto my back. She climbed on and I walked us over to Louis' apartment.

As we walked in Holly ran out the kitchen with the pancake in her hand slowly followed by Louis still arguing over the pancake. These two are quite a double act, poor Harry will be like a third wheel unless they let him join in their antics. Louis caught Holly only to be too late as Holly shoved the whole pancake in her mouth.

"HA" She shouted however it was muffled from all the food cramped in there, as destirbing as this my sound, it looked like a morbidly obese person squeeze into a small lift.

Louis reached over and squeezed her mouth until it fell out and he put it into his mouth. "Err you minger!" Holly shouted give Lou a disgusted look. As entertaining as it was to waych these two lunatics I didn't want to stay inside all day.

"Guys now that the beloved pancake has been eaten, what are we going to do today?" I asked, Holly and Louis acknowledging our presence for the first time since we entered Louis' aparetment, they looked so confused.

"I just say we rampage Manchester" Ally said with a massive grin on her face "and by Manchester I mean the Trafford centre"

We agreed to meet at the Trafford at 1pm, it was currently 11am. Not long after the girls left Louis' appartment there was a knock at the door. Louis being Louis bounded over putting on an accent, which I didn't know, and answered the door expecting it to be the rest of the boys only to be suprised at the person who we both didnt want to see ever again. Louise.

"Hi boys, oh my god Niall long time no see" She kissed me on the cheek and walked into the room. As she sat on the couch she had that smirk playing on her lips. The games had begun and she knew exactly how to ruin everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Louis POV*

Why does she have to turn up now? No one even wants her here and praticlly everyone hates her. You know when you hate someone and everything they do or say instantly annoys you, well thats exactly how I feel about Louise. The way she acts like she rules everyone. Well thats how she treated Niall and we all hated her for it, apart from Niall, he was to blinkered to see what a scheming, manipulative, skanky bitch she actually is. I completely despised the fact that she has decided to turn up when Niall has finally found a girl who me and the boys think is perfect for him, they are completely the same; they have the same appitite; same sense of humour, and know when the appropriate time for them to act immature is. Honestly I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, the annoyance she caused showing in my voice. She was about to reply when Ally and Holly stumbled through the door play fighting.

"OUCH! YOU BIT ME! WHAT THE HELL?" Holly screamed at Ally who was laughing hysterically. They stopped and turned to us.

"Err hi ... This is awkward" Ally said looking slightly embarrassed "Bye." Both Holly and Ally left the room in a rush but you could hear them laughing down the hall. Although being stuck in the present situatiion with Louise I couldn't help but smile at Holly and Ally, they are both really funny and hilarious, especially with each other.

"Anyway I was here to see Niall, I thought we could catch up since we haven't spoke in a while and I missed him." She said staring at Niall with a suductive smile playing on her lips, the same smile that Niall said made him feel weak at the knees; the same smile that she knew would make Niall do anything for her.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore Louise, you used me to get yourself famous not caring about how I felt about you at all. Do you really think that I still want to be your friend or whatever your intentions are because you obviously haven't come to just catch up, it was always something more with you" Niall said. It was the first time he spoke since she walked into my appartment.

"Well I was thinking about how much I missed you since we broke up, my intentions were to get on good terms with you at least, so we could be friends and if we get on exceptionally well again, maybe we could get back together." She said still smiling suductively at Niall, however this time Nial didn't look at her with adoration in his eyes like he used to; he looked at her with complete distaste. Like I said, we all hate her.

"No" he said turning around and starting to walk to the door "and don't try and talk to me again because you'll only try and win me back but I've moved on so your efforts are pointless now" and he walked out the door. Louise's face dropped anger ritten all over it.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE'S MOVED ON?" She shouted at me as if it was my fault. I let out a short laugh.

"Well it means exactly what he said. He doesn't love you anymore, and I'd pretty much say he's found someone else who is ten times better than you and won't use him for fame. And now I would suggest you get out of my appartment" I said raising my hand in the direction of the door.

"I'm not leaving because I've not finished. Who is she? Is she famous? How does he know her?" She was aggravated, she was firing questions at me with this horrible glare aiming right at me.

"I'm not saying anything else its not my place to say now get out of my appartment before I have to call security." I said bluntly showing no interest in her at all knowing how much she hated people not paying attention to her. Louise let out a growl, which was supposede to be under her breath but was still audible and stormed out the appartment. At the same time Harry walked in.

"Ha glad I missed this one" He said with a quiet laugh before walking into my kitchen and making himself a sandwich.

"Unfortunately I was stuck with it, come on we need to see Niall" I grabbed Harrys hand and draggedd him over to Niall's apparment. We didn't bother knocking we just walked in as we normally would.

He wasn't on the living room, he was in the kitchen his favourite part of this appartment. "Niall, mate you alright?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry" he let out a short laugh "I'm going to start geting ready to meet Ally." You could see that Louise turning up had hurt him, she made him happy them practically tore out his heart ona stomped on it, which was another reason why we hate her. He started to walk out the room before turning back around to us.

"Do you think Louise would hurt Ally? I mean i really don't want Ally to get hurt and I'm afraid Louise might and scare her away from me and I really don't want that" Niall asked; hurt and sorrow filled his eyes at the thought of losing Ally.

"I promise Ally will be fine. You heard her last night, she was ready to fight dirty for you" I reassured him and he walked out the room to get ready.

"Wow. Niall has fallen hard for Ally" Harry said.

"Yeah he has and I'm pretty sure Ally will be there to catch him." I said smiling, thinking the exact same about me and Holly.I really liked Holly and I just hoped she felt the same way. There was no one like her, she was as loud as me which i never even knew was possible, and she was as immature as me, and I can't forget how beautiful she was with her perfect light blue eyes and the way her short blond hair shaped her face. Maybe I have fallen as hard as Niall, but all I know is that I don't care as long as I get to be with Holly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Holly POV*

"Oh my god! How awkward was that" Ally giggled as we ran away from Louis' appartment.

I can't believe me and Ally just did that, we completely fell in through his door while play fighting only to fall in upon a very heated discussion between Niall, Louis and Louise. Why has Louise turned up now? She can't be ... She isn't trying to get Niall back, not now, not while Ally's around.

"You know what I can't believe?" I questioned her. "You biting me! That really hurt you know!" Ally just burst out laughing.

"Well, you pulled my hair!" Ally shouted in return. I can see another play fight coming on.

"I only pulled your hair because you pushed me into a door!" We had stopped outside a random appartment arguing.

"You pushed me into a door first, don't you try and blame this on me" Ally started to get argumentative now, and this is where the violence gets brought into it. We are always like this, its not a normal day with out it and people think we're actually fighting. People always mistake our fights its actually quite funny to see peoples faces as they believe we had gone from bestfriends to scrapping in the yard and back to best friends again. But this time wasn't that time, we were laughing as we retorted.

"I only pushed you into a door because you were annoying me" I retorted sarcastically.

"Oh yeah what was i doing that was sooo annoying" Ally said but before I could reply someone walked out the door, possibly to break up our little fight and out walk Zayn.

"Will you girls keep it down I'm try-" Zayn stopped mid sentence as he acknowledged us. "Oh hey girls, vas happenin'?"

"ALLY BIT ME!" I exclaimed before she could grass me up for pushing her into a door. Zayn started to smirk.

"Zayn don't believe her, shes lying, I would never bite any one I'm sweet and innocent" Ally said but smirking so it was obvious she was lying.

"Yeah your as innocent as a nun in a brothel" I muttered under my breath but loud enough so Zayn could hear which he did as he burst out laughing.

"Ally... Why did you bite her?" Zayn asked seriously this time.

"She's a cannibal, I'd watch out she's ready to eat you" I whispered to Zayn with a wink. "We got to go Zayn, we'll see you soon yeah?" I said as me and Ally started to walk away looking forward to my day with Louis.

**Later that day...**

We were walking through the trafford centre, and when i say were walking I just mean me and Louis. Yes for once Louis was being normal, Ally and Niall on the other hand were running round giving each other piggy-backs and shouting "Run like the wind bullseye" I seriously do not know them anymore.

"Louis, have you and Niall like swapped places or something because right now your ... Normal?" I asked him jokingly. Louis just smirked in reply. "Lou, whats up?"

"Louise is whats up!" I knew something happened. I just stayed silent to let him go on, I needed to know "She just waltzed into my appartment trying to sort things out with Niall and expects him to get back together just because he has found someone new, someone he actually cares for who also feels the same way about him and sleaze bag Louise comes along and tries to ruin it"

"Wow what a jobbernowl" I said "if shes going to play dirty so are we and Ally is good at playing dirty" I said smiling, thinking of all the times she got me back, damn I didn't half regret it.

"How dirty can Ally play?" Louis question. I think he's liking the sound of revenge.

"Oh extremly dirty, trust me I've regretted playing a few jokes on her. In fact I'm still waiting for pay back on one of them" Well now I'm worried, what does she have planned for me? Yeah definatly scared.

"OMG HOLLY, LOUIS GET YOU CUTE LITTLE BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" Ally screamed across the centre.

"That girl will always find a way to embarrass me" I said whilst face palming but following suit and going to her.

"Can we per-lease going into Build-a-Bear, I really, really, really want a bear." she asked in possibly the most childish tone.

After spending an hour in Build-A-Bear because Ally refused to leave until she got a bear which me and Louis protested to. Niall was too busy laughing at her. We decided to get some food, Niall obviously requested Nandos but it was no where to be found, so we stuck to a McDonalds. Only when we walked in McDonalds that slutty mess people call Louise was sat in there.

"For god sake is she stalking me?" Niall asked quietly hoping Louise didn't notice.

"OK say something funny" Ally instructed, this could be good.

"Why?" he whispered but before he finished Ally started laughing a false yet convincing laugh which was quite loud earning looks from everyone, but when Louise looked our way Ally place a gentle kiss on Nialls lips.

"And what was that for Miss Carver?" Niall asked going along with Ally's plan and acting all loved up.

"That Mr Horan, was for just being amazing and funny and beautiful. I feel so lucky to say your my boyfriend" Ally said to him sweetly. Louise had approached us with the dirtiest look on her face.

"Well I think it should be the other way round. I have got to be the most luckiest lad to be able to say that a girl as amazing and gorgeous and just as funny as you is all mine and no one elses" He said smiling down on Ally with his arms around her waist and vise versa. Me and Lou just looked at each other smirking, Ally is good.

"Eh-hem" Louise cleared her throat.

"Oh Louise didn't notice you there, must be all the make-up your wearing hiding you. You could have got mistaken for Ronald McDonald" Ally said faking shocked. We all stiffled a laugh, wow she is really good.

"So Niall you got yourself a girlfriend, what is she a rebound of me? You were in love with me remember?" If Louise is trying to play dirty, this is nothing compared to Ally.

"If I'm a rebound, I'd say I'm a pretty decent one then"

"Wow big headed much" Louise laughed.

"No not really, Chubaka would be a decent rebound if its from you so don't flatter yourself" Ally retorted. We all lost it, Niall, Lou and I were all crying with laughter.

"And if you don't know what Chubaka is i think you need to crawl out of that rock you've been living under for however long and sort your life out. Niall is over you so leave him alone or regret trying to get him back, your choice." Ally finished with a smirk playing on her lips. Louise just scoffed and walked away and hopefully not return. But we all know that won't happen, Louise is just as stubborn as Ally. After that between those two, it meant war.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Niall POV*

We all stood and watched Louise walk away. Me, Lou and Holly still laughing at Ally's insults. I never realised how funny she could be when it comes to arguments. Her insults have got to have been the funniest I've heard and after arguning with Louis, it's kind of hard to beat.

"Ronald McDonald? Chubaka?" Holly questioned still crying with laughter but getting worse again once repeating what Ally had actually said.

"I don't know, I never know whats going on in my head. For all I know, unicorns might be prancing around in there going 'ha people think we don't exist but look at us!'" We all started laughing again. I seriously don't know what goes on in her head but I like it.

We all got our food and sat eating and acting all crazy, Ally was playing with the toy she got in her happy meal and she was quietly playing with it to herself, all the noise was really coming from Lou and Holly.

"Let get out of here, I'm bored" I said whilst standing up.

"Hey Ally you can bring your toy pigeon with you, your not restricted to playing with it at the table" Holly laughed, Allys head shot up not knowing what was going on but she still smiled.

"His names Kevin, I named him after your pigeon Lou" She seemed pretty proud with whta she had done. We all left McDonalds and Holly and Ally were on one of those random hype things they usually have, especially after they have eaten.

"Hey Hollymister! What noise does a pigeon make?" Ally asked, you could hear the cogs turning in her head as she thought.

"I don't know. Maybe a noise like errmm SQUAWWWWRRRRKKK!" Ally burst out laughing then started imitating her but also jumping and flapping her arms. They both were walking round the Trafford Centre for a good ten minutes doing that.

"We sound like a drowning whale!" Holly exclaimed as she was bent double laughing. Ally stopped a look of confusion on her face.

"Can you drown whales, I thought they live in the water, so wouldn't that class as suffocating?" Everyone stopped, and for once Ally had a good point. "Is there anywhere fun we can go in here?" She carried on but before we could decide screaming fans came bounding towards the four of us.

"OMG NIALL, LOUIS I LOVE YOU"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME LOUIS?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

Fans screaming and shouting everywhere, bombarding us with questions. I was unsure whether to go talk to them but I would feel bad for leaving Ally.

"Go talk to them" Ally nudged me towards them.

"You sure, I don't want to leave you"

"Do you want me to come and hold your hand or are you a big boy?" She questioned humourously.

"Well I think you might just have to hold my hand" I replied grabbing her hand and dragging her over to some fans.

"Hey girls you alright" I asked a group of girls who were shyly standing watching us, then piercing screams filled our ears as 'fangirled' over me talking to them.

"h-hey, Ni-Niall, can we have a-a picture?" The girl with long red hair asked.

"I'll take it if you like then your friends can get in as well?" Ally asked. As we posed for the photo, one of the fans reache up on hertoes to whisper in my ear.

"Is she your girlfriend? She really pretty" She adjusted herself for the photo.

I replied as discretly as possible so I didn't ruin the photo "Yes and she is more than really pretty she's beautiful"

After a long day we all arrived back at my appartment for a film to end the day. As we walked through my front door Liam walked over to us from the kitchen.

"And when did you get here, we've been out" I asked him.

"Well I know that you've been papped having a little moment with Ally" Atleast we know we got what we wanted. We agreed to put our relationship in the public eye to let Louise know that I'm not interested her anymore, which I think was a success after Ally's insults.

"Really, can I see what it says?" Liam handed over his phone, which indeed had an article on Ally and I. It read:

_**Niall Horans New Girl? Rebound or True Love?  
><strong>__Niall Horan 1/5 of UKs biggest boyband One Direction seen out with a new girl and caught sharing a cheeky kiss. Could this be a serious relationship or is she just a way of getting over previous love interest Louise O'Neill, who he was head over heals in love with?_

"It's not a bad article, well I wouldn't say it was" I said handing Liam back his phone.

"No its not but that isnt the thing thats bothering me, the article about Lou is the reason I'm here" Liam handed us back his phone and the headline read:  
><em><strong>'Louis' New Girl Knocked Up?'<strong>_ my head whipped up in shock.

We all knew who it was, there was no denying it. We all spoke the same name at the same time: "Louise"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Ally POV*

Damn Louise is going to pay. No one, not even a low life piece of scum like her will get away with making up these rumours about my bes friend. I seriously don't see what Niall saw in her, she a self-centred, controlling, manipulative bitch and quite frankly no one likes her. Well I'll just assume that after what I've heard all the fans say, being one myself. I don't know how Holly felt right now, her facial expression was so hard to read, but assuming the situation were in, she isn't feeling too hot right now.

Louis looked helpless, he had no idea how to approach a situation like this. How was he going to deny Holly being up the duff, because surely there'll always be people who don't believe him. And Holly. She'll get a load of hate; as fun and loving and confident as she looks on the outside she'll always be hurting on the inside, she's just like me. We both come across as confident, cocky girls and act like we don't care what people think; but really it bothers us and we try to change before knocking each ther back to reality because we both know we don't need to change.

The silence wasn't awkward but it was uncomfortable, everyone was shocked with what they just read. Me being me had to break the silence. "So whats going to happen now? And when are we getting revenge?"

"All we can do is show Louise that her games isn't getting to us and that she won't be getting Niall anytime soon" Liam said. Why is he always the wise one? Tension still filled the room, you could cut it with a knife. It went silent again. This is killing me something has to lighten the mood, anything.

"Well I hope when you both have a baby for real, its named after me!" I exclaimed receiving shocked looks off Louis, Liam and Niall; Holly just smirked, she knew me too well. I may have been a slight bit insensitive but that wasn't my intension.

"She can't handle awkward situations, you are now looking at the girl who asked a policeman if he was carrying a taser gun in the middle of an interview with him" Holly said and suddenly everyones faces changed from shocked and an understanding luck, which i don't exactly blame if they think I'm nuts.

"You asked a policeman if he had a taser on him?" Niall asked me looking quite amused.

"Yeah and I stole his hat at some point but more importantly, I want revenge on Louise" I said. I'm not going to let her get away with this.

"No, Ally, we need to be the mature ones and not retaliate and cause trouble. Like I said before the only way we get back at Louise is to show that its not bothering anyone" Liam said again, I burst out laughing.

"Sorry but how can we be the mature ones with Louis, Me and Holly. It's impossible" I laughed again. I knew what he meant though but being me, I had to make a joke out of it. "Don't worry LiLi i know what you mean"

We carried on messing around. I don't know how it lead to it but we had a fruit fight and Niall's walls were covered in splattered oranges, pears, bananas, apples you name any fruit and I bet its on the wall. I don't even know how everyone came out clean, I think after terrible and pointless aims at each other we just went on to throw it at the wall and now, well it looks disgusting.

"As minging as that looks, its making me hungry" I said whilst staring at the wall hungrily.

"Well were going Nandos then, its settled" Niall said and he started pushing everyone out the door to head for Nandos.

"You know me and Holly have never been Nandos" I said not really talking to anyone but people heard. Niall, Louis and Liam all looked shocked as I said that Holly just carried on walking possibly in her own little world trying to create her own little wonderland.

"Guys, I've got to go. Meeting Danielle in a bit I'll talk to you guys later" Liam said as he walked in the opposite direction as us when we left the building. Me and Niall thought it would be funny to try and embarrass Louis and Holly again; we were both walking down the streets acting like chavs saying 'swag masta from doncasta' whilst trying to attempt Louis' accent.

"Why do you both have to be so embarrassing?" Holly moaned.

"Why do you have to be so normal. You only live once, live young. May as well" I said shrugging off the thought of being embarrassing. I was in one of those moods where you don't think before you speak and instantly regretting what you say. Unfortunaly I had to speak.

"Do you think if you cellotape bird seed to a window, birds will fly into the window trying to get it?" Everyone just looked at me "Niall can we try i when we get back yours?" Niall burst out laughing at my stupidness. At least you know there will never be a boring moment when I'm around.

We arrived at Nandos and there was a swarm of paprazzi gatherd ouside the door. Either there was someone famous in there or they were expecting Niall to turn up. They notice the four of us and questions were getting fired at us in all directions.

"Niall, who's the lucky lady?"

"Louis, is it true you got the girl pregnant?"

"Niall, how long have you and the girl been dating?"

Niall just looked at me expecting me to be scared. To be honest, I thought I would be but I couldn't really be scared with Niall beside me. I would say he's my rock and that he keeps me sane but im not sane. I'm quite the opposite actualy. But at the minute he's keeping me grounded, he's brought out the real me. I'm usually all closed up and shy around boys but with Niall its different, I feel like i can just be myself and it feels great.

"You can answer the questions if you want, I don't mind" I said looking up to him. He took my hand and pulled me over to some paps so we werent shouting to answer questions. Louis and Holly went inside.

"Niall, Whats her name?" One pap said speaking as if I'm not there.

"Her names Ally, we've not been going out long but I know that she is an amazing and beautiful person and she makes me happy" Niall said looking down at me with admiration in his eyes, well I never knew he thought about me like that, you learn something new everyday.

"So shes not a rebound of f Louise?" Another said.

"Most cerainly not, one I don't do rebounds and two, I wouldn't use someone just to get over a girl I thought I loved but it wasn't even love in the first place."

After Niall answered a few more questions about his new relationship we went into Nandos and pushing all the events of today to that back of our minds. Forgetting the past and living the present.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Holly POV*

We decided to chill after the trip to Nandos, and I can happily say me and Ally are no longer Nandos virgins. How we haven't taken advantage of the Nandos which is fairly close to where we live. Ally had too much fizzy drink for her own good and is now hyper. We met up with Harry, Liam and Zayn after and decided to sit around on the park opposite Ally's house.

"Come on Holly, come climb that tree" Ally was bouncing up and down like a child locked in a toy shop.

"No Ally sit down and calm down" I told her, but obviously with the amount of fizzyness she has comsumed that was highly impossible.

"NO, I WILL NEVER SIT DOWN AND CALM DOWN! WHO HAVE YOU MISTAKEN ME FOR? I AM NO POTATO!" She exclaimed before running to the biggest tree. I rolled my eyes, there was no stopping that girl.

I sat down as did everyone else. We were sat in the middle of the field surrounding the park, out of sit of any of the boys crazies. It was silent until I heard a distant call of my name, I looked around. Ally was there sat on a high branch in the biggest tree.

"Right, shes stuck I need someone to help me" I said standing up and walking over, I never knew who was coming to help me.

"Holly, let me climb onto your shoulders I'm too scared to jump" Ally smiled sheepishly. Why did she has to climb a tree, as always she got stuck and I have to help her down. I turned round to see who came to help. Niall stood not far behind laughing.

"Niall you help her, I'm sick of doing it"

As I reached the boys, not long followed by Ally and Niall, the other boys were sat in deep conversation. I couldn't quite grasp what it was about but I'm just going to assume it was their crazies.

They were going on about the random things fans have done. Listening to this conversation brings back memories of what we've tweeted them. We didn't go for the usual 'Follow me , I love you'. No we decided to be more unique and tweet them all this crazy stuff.

"Hey what's the funniest tweet you've been sent?" I asked curious as to which funny tweets they notice. Their response was completely unexpected to me and Ally.

Louis answered first. "Mine was someone tweeting me a picture of a hot water bottle with a face drawn on it and a paper stripey topand pants attached" I tried to hide the fact that it was me who tweeed that and Ally just looked at me trying to not laugh.

"Mine was someone letting me know I was funny and saying that they fell off their bed because they were laughing so much" Niall answered. I looked over at Ally who was staring at her lap, her face turning brightt red. Luckily the boys didn't notice.

Harry then spoke. "Mine was someone tweeting me a picture of their cats saying they want to meet me" Harry laughed. Ally looked up at me again still trying not to laugh, she looked like she was about to explode.

"Mine was someone tweeting me a picture of a spork asking if it was better than a spoon" Ally let out a snicker, as did I.

"Mine was someone tweeting me a picure of a mirror saying 'expect this in the post for my birthday ... I never did get that mirror" Ally caved she ran off trying to hide the laughter but everyone still heard. I lay down on my back rolling around laughing. The boys clueless as to why we were laughing; little did they know all those tweeted that they said were sent by me and Ally.

"Whats so funny?" Zayn question, one eyebrow raised and looking between me and Ally who was crawling back to us still laughing.

"OK boys those tweets you just said was sent by me and Holly, all of them." Ally said before bursting out into and uncontrolable laughter. the boys joined in.

"But if you saw them, why didn't you reply?" Ally questioned after regaining herself. She was now trying to raise one eyebrow like Zayn did but she is failing miserably.

"Lets just say those tweets made us laugh so much we actually forgot to reply" Niall said. "We were all in stitches with he tweet sent to Louis. That hot water bottle is a classic" Niall finished whilst still laughing.

"Which one of you tweeted which tweet?" Liam asked.

"Well I tweeted the hot water bottle and the cat one, Me and Ally both sent the spork one, and Ally sent the others" I said. Both mine and Ally's cheeks turning a faint crimson, embarrassed by the fact they actually saw the tweets which were our random hyperness.

"So Ally wheres my mirror?" Zayn qustioned, smirking at us. Ally got up and ran across the road to her house. A few minutes later she returned and handed Zayn the mirror in which she tweeted to him.

"There you go, the exact one" She said looking quite proud with the fact she had found it. Zayn was laughing at the fact Ally just went home to get him the mirror that she actually intended on sending in the post but she didn't know his address.

We were sat around for another hour before the boys returned to their appartments and me and Ally returned to our homes. These last few days have been amazing, the boys were so down to earth it was unbelievable. I personally thought it was an act you gain positive publicity for the group, I still loved them the same though. After actually meeting them, thanks to Ally, my love for them has escalated and I think I'm falling for Louis. I just hope he feels the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Ally POV*

Last night was funny, after the boys finding out about mine and Holly's tweets to them we all went home. Today was going to be a day of me and Holly just gossiping and acting like complete goons. The boys were in a meeting today with their management talking about arrangements of the tour.

Holly and I were walking around the town centre just talking acting like normal people. It felt different not having the boys around although its only been a few days but life seems quiet without them now.

"Ally?" Holly asked. She looked like she was deep in thought. This could be dangerous.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think you and Niall will last?" Or maybe it won't be dangerous.

"Well I hope so. I really like him. Infact I like him a lot its just a matter of him feeling the same way." I said thinking about mine and Niall's relationship. We agreed to go public only to get to Louise but I guess he also didn't want to lie to his fans about his relationship either. We have only been together a few days but I don't care about the consquences of being with a worldwide famous heartthrob right now all that matters is the fact that we like each other right?

"I really like Louis but I don't know where I stand with him. I don't even know if he likes me back."

"He does! It's obvious. Well to everyone else it is I guess not so much to you"

"Really? How is it obvious?" She asked shocked at what I was saying.

"The way he looks at you. He looks at you almost the same way he looks at Harry" The Larry Stylinson joke had to be put in, it couldn't be helped. We both carried on laughing and joking around town. We had both gone completely hyper and started having a ninja fight. That consisted of me rolling out from behind bins or walls and us both trying to jump-kick each other whilst karate chopping each other.

After our little ninja fight we decided it would be funny racing up the escalaters only not the normal way. We decided to go up the downward escalators. We were doing well and I was winning only to find security coming round the bottom of the escalators. We both glanced at each other.

"RUN!" I screamed at Holly and we were off. Running as fast as we have ever ran before. Laughing and joking as we ran away from the security that were hot on our heels.

"Oi! Get back here!" One shouted. Holly decided to take a chance to make a joke.

"Run! Run! As fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" She shouted. We were laughing and not watching where we were going and I ran straight into someone. I looked up from the ground, where I fell, only to find myself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm making a habit out of this" I said to Niall as I stood up with his assistance. I turned to check where the security were. They were coming up close, I grabbed Niall's hand and made the rest of the boys and Holly follow close behind. I dragged them into a small coffee shop by the market which hardly anyone knew about and I sat in a booth at the back of the room. I looked up at Holly who was as out of breath as me and we burst out laughing.

"So you going to explain why you had security chasing after you through the town centre?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to play a game of tag and the security guards were willing to join us" I said sarcastically, still laughing at possibly the most fun me and Holly have had in forever.

"No. We thought it would be fun to race up the down escalators but the next thing we knew security was chasing us" Holly laughed.

"I won the race though. Deal was loser buys the winner something" I said. "So I want a coffee please"

"You girls are going to get yourselves into so much trouble some day" Liam said chuckling.

"If you don't live life on the edge, then your boring" I winked at Liam. Niall snaked his arm around my waist as we sat in silence waiting for Holly to come back with the drinks. I looked out the window and I saw one of the sercurity walking past. I quickly slid under the table and laughing.

"Ally what are you doing?" Niall asked ducking his head under the table, giving me a questioning look.

"Look out the window" Niall took his head back up and started laughing. He slid under the table with me.

"And what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Well I can't leave my beautiful girlfriend hiding from the security all by herself now" He said then kissed me on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you did because I was starting to get lonely down here. But it's a shame he's gone now and we shall have to return to the table."

We both slid back up trying to act as casual as we could whilst the rest of the boys and Holly were laughing at us. Niall and I joined in the laughing only to be stopped when I saw who walked through the door.

"Niall is she like stalking you or something because she seems to be everywhere you are" I said not taking my eye of her.

"You know I think she is" Niall said "But just ignore her, I don't even think she knows were here"

He was wrong she started to walk straight over to our booth. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Louise you are almost looking as fake as barbie today, Did you polish your face today, its looking a lot shinier" I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Oh Ally, I didn't notice you there your just so small" She retorted.

"Ha was thart supposed to offend me? I guess being short is better than looking like I belong in Toys R Us" The boys were trying there hardest not to laugh.

"You know what? Your not even worth my time" Louise said.

"Then why are you stood here still talking to be I'm pretty sure your wanted back a the brothel" I replied smirking at her.

"Your a stupid, pathetic, slut you know that?" I just laughed.

"I'm a slut? One I'm sixteen, Two I'm a virgin. I've only just become legal and I can't exactly be a slut if I've never had sex so if I was you I'd go and google some better insults because yours are pitiful!" She didn't respond. She just stood there clueless on what to say.

Louise just stood there thinking over what to do. Then I felt a hand hit my face almost knocking me over. I stood up fist clunched and punched her back twice as hard in the face.

"Oh Louise haven't you learnt yet? What you give to me you get back twice as bad" I sat back down and watched her walk out the coffee shop. All five boys were looking at me in shock and Holly was just laughing to herself.

"What?" I questioned then the boys joined Holly in a laughing fit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*Louis POV*

The rest of the boys were shocked that Ally had the guts to stand up to Louise when no one else did. Niall and I was just shocked at the fact she full on punched her in the face, no not a little girly slap that doesn't hurt; a proper punch, clenched fist and everything. I'm starting to like Ally a little more now, not that I didn't like her in the first place.

"How on gods earth did you learn to punch like that?" Harry asked with a huge ye shocked grin on his face.

"My brother didn't like the fact that I was getting bullied and I didn't know how to defend myself so he taught me to fight" Ally looked down at her lap playing with her finger while her face flushed.

"Ally.. why were you bullied?" Liam questioned. Niall just sat with his arm around her and staring a her intently waiting for an answer. When she didn't reply I thought it was best to brake the silence.

"So Ally you goning to teach me how to throw a punch?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She let out a small laugh. Holly looked at me with small smile and mouthed 'thankyou' to me for braking the silence.

"It's all in the arm movement really, it's hard to be taught its more practise than anything" She said lifting her head up from her, seems to be interesting, lap.

Everyone got up and got ready to leave the little coffee shop. Holly was about to follow suit but i grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Not so fast. Were going somewhere different" I said. I dragged her out the shop and pulled her in the opposite direction than the others.

"Lou, do you even know where you are going?" She asked me, with a smile on her face.

"Nope." I chuckled and looked down at her. Our fingers were locked together, as we walked in any direction. "But you do."

"Well, that's a good thing then isn't it." She chuckled, and gently started to swing our hands in between us.

"I've been meaning to ask since before... What happened with Ally? Why was she bullied?" A frown appeared on her face, as she looked down at the floor, her smile disappearing and she sighed.

"She had a bit of a tough time, with girls at school, who she thought were her friends... She was alright with them at first, but then they just turned against her. Made her feel like she was nothing. Made her feel unwanted. It got that bad, that it made her cry and Ally rarely cries... I've only ever seen her cry once in the whole 2 years that I have known her. She comes across as this, tough person, but on the inside she's a big softie, and she's a girl that just needs a little love... Unfortunately, those girls couldn't see that. They broke her down. Apparently, she couldn't live up to their expectations... She was and still is this really loud, outgoing girl and that wasn't good enough for them... They wanted her to be a bitch, to be really cocky... She didn't want to be like that though... After a while, she gave up with them. She didn't want to feel like nothing anymore, and she was left alone. She didn't have anyone." She sighed. "I know where she is coming from though... I was bullied as well, for similar reasons... Although, I was hated by most of our year at school."

We'd stopped outside 'Build a Bear' as, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Bullies are just cowards... They are usually just jealous of the person that they pick on because they have sometihng, that they don't."

"Thanks Lou." She smiled and looked up at me, before continuing. "Although, things picked up again, when we went on a trip to London with History... That was when our friendship started... Do you wanna know the real reason though, why the two of us get on so well... Why we are almost like sisters?" She asked, that beautiful smile of hers reappearing.

Go on then." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Enlighten me."

"It's because of you boys." She whispered and rest her chin against my chest. I couldn't help, but grin at that. We knew we helped people through tough times, like this... but to know that we were the cause, of one of the strongest friendships I have ever seen, was an honor.

"Really?" I beamed and she nodded her head with a giggle. That sound was music to my ears... The two of them were so alike it was unreal. They had the exact same personality, it's clear that they can both take banter, which is a great thing when it comes to spending time with us 5. They're both beautiful and to be hoenst, right now, I can't imagine them not being in our lives. They've made our lives a whole lot happier, considering that we haven't known them for very long. Zayn has come out of his shell, a lot more... Probably because he now knows, that there are people in the world, that are crazier than us 5. Which to be honest, I didn't think it was possible.

I've never seen Niall so happy. His smile brightens every time, Ally's name is mentioned, or whenever he see's her, his face lights up... I tell ya, the two of us are like two love sick puppies and although, I haven't admitted it to her yet... I know for a fact, that Holly is the one for me...

Well... I hadn't admitted my feelings for her at that moment in time, although a few seconds later I definately had. I couldn't help it, she just looked so beautiful stood there, looking up at me all watery eyed, after telling the story of how their friendship grew... So I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers. Although, it was only a small kiss, I made it clear to her how I felt, and there wasn't a moment of hesitation as she kissed me back for a second.

We pulled apart from each other and I couldn't help but grin at her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." I could and she grinned back at me.

"Oh I think I do." she smiled and pecked my lips gently again.

"Well its about time." Zayn said from just behind us. We both turned to look at him and all of them were stood there with smirks on their faces.

"Oh be quiet." Holly laughed as she turned in my arms. I now had my arms around her waist and my chin was resting on the top of her head.

"How long were you stood there?" I asked them with my eyebrow raised.

"We heard everything. We weren't stood where we are now, but we heard it all." Harry chuckled.

"I don't think you could've explained how and why I was bullied any better. Along with how our friendship began." Ally grinned as she ran over to Holly. I let go of her, just in time before she tackled the beautiful girl stood before me. The both of them lost their balance but I caught to two of them before they could fall.

Wow. Having those two in our lives, sure would be eventful. But I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
